Shinigami
by Red Crow
Summary: Harry killed voldy, and now he's some type of immortal. he's getting bored, oh, he also wears dresses. And he's freakin strong and scary! This is for laughs okay, but it should also warm the heart. IT"S DONE! Praise my BETA! REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1this crazy road

**Hari-the Shinigami**

**Know this now, I have changed Yachiru's name into Momo because it's funny, and adorable, and I want Yachiru to die of embarrassment! HAhahahahahaha!**

**Oh, I was on something when I wrote this. So this is all crazy. And I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter!**

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Kisuke heard yelling. Soon they saw Yoroichi arrive with someone over her shoulder.

The person seemed bound in some way, but that obviously didn't affect his voice. ''Let me go you piece of shit. Let me GO!'' he yelled.

Yoroichi put the person down on his feet in front of Kisuke. When he saw Kisuke, his eyes widened and there was death in his eyes.

''Now Hari, please…'' Kisuke started, raising his hands up.

''You fucking bastard!'' the person-Hari-yelled at him. ''what the hell do you think you're doing?'' he screamed. ''I thought I told you if I ever saw you again I was GONNA FUCKING RIP THEM OFF!'' he was shaking in his bindings. ''And you have the balls to get some bitch to kidnap me?'' he said, looking at Yoroichi.

He stopped and looked at Yoroichi with sharp eyes. ''Wait a minute, I know you.'' He began slowly.

''Hari, please!'' Kisuke said. He was sweating a river!

''You! You're the bitch he cheated on me with!'' he yelled angrily. Then he looked at Kisuke with an angry smile that had him trembling in fear. ''You sure have some balls Kisuke. Not only do you kidnap me, but you have the bitch I wanna kill do it for you. You must really wanna die.'' His voice had gotten low and dangerous.

''No. no, I need your help!'' Kisuke yelled panicked. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Hari attacked him.

Hari cocked his head. ''Oh, and why would I want to help a cheating fuck like you?'' he asked smoothly.

''Because the one who needs your help is someone you know!'' Kisuke said quickly, very aware that Hari was starting to slowly move. As he spoke, he nodded toward Ichigo.

Hari looked where Kisuke was looking, and when he saw Ichigo, his eyes lit up.

''Ichigo!'' he yelled happily. Then he was taking Ichigo in his arms. ''Oh my God! You've gotten so big and tall!'' he said smothering Ichigo to his chest. ''I haven't seen you in years. Oh my God I've missed you so much!'' Hari finally let Ichigo go and stepped away. He whistled and looked a dazed Ichigo up and down. ''You've gotten so hot!'' Hari leered playfully with a grin.

''Ichigo you know this person?'' Uryu asked, watching the small man who had made Kisuke so afraid.

Hari looked at him. ''Of course I know him. I am his brother after all.'' He said.

''Brother?'' shocked voices yelled.

Hari nodded. ''Well not really, it's just that I saw him and he was so cute that I decided to be his brother.'' He said with a smile. ''He was such a cute kid that of course I picked him up and went right up to his mom. And I told her then and there that her son was my new little brother. And of course she agreed. She and I were like sisters after that. She had wonderful fashion sense.'' He rambled. ''Oh yeah, I forgot something.'' And so saying, he disappeared only to reappear in front of Kisuke. He lifted a leg, and kicked Kisuke so hard that he flew and broke some bricks against the wall.

Hari walked toward him and put a foot on Kisuke's neck. He leaned on his foot and Kisuke choked. ''Don't worry Kisuke, if I kill you, your soul will still be alive. Oh wait, I can also kill your soul.'' He looked at Kisuke with an evil grin. ''Oh poor you, looks like you'll die today.'' He grinned wider as he pressed his foot down. He raised his head and Caught Yoroichi as she tried to kick him. He held her by the neck and reached into her chest. ''You know what; I like the cat more than you. And it's such a shame that he has to rest inside you.'' He said, pulling something black from her chest. When it was out, she fell down gasping. ''And now I'll kill you bo…'' he stopped when the black thing in his hands moved. He looked at it, and met the bright yellow eyes of a cat.

He looked at it for a moment. Then he squealed. ''Oh my God you are so cute so cute so cuuuute!'' he yelled, jumping up and down. ''You will be mine from now on you adorable little shadow!'' he screamed again and crushed the cat to his cheek. ''Oh God, you just keep getting cuter!'' he screamed.

Uryu knew for a certain fact, that he had never seen anything so dangerous in all of his life.

Hari had finally calmed down after giving the cat a red collar with a bell on it. And after hearing the story, he had said he would help. But he said that if Kisuke ever had him kidnapped again, he would skin him alive, roast him, and then eat his flesh. Then he had gone somewhere saying he was going to change.

While he was gone, Uryu asked Ichigo about him.

''Ichigo, is Hari trustworthy? And is he serious when he talks about killing Kisuke?'' he asked. Chad and Orihime were listening too.

Ichigo nodded. ''Yeah, you can trust Hari and yeah, he could probably kill Kisuke. Hari doesn't make pointless threats. If he says he'll do something, then he sure as hell will do it.'' His laugh at the end was a little crazy. He was remembering all the times he had not listened to Hari. The memories made him shudder.

''He seems, like he's looking for something.'' Chad said softly.

Ichigo wanted to ask what he meant, but before he could, Hari came back. Ichigo looked at him, and stared.

Hari wore a black dress with buckles all over and billowy sleeves. He wore heeled boots that reached to his knees and his hair was held back by a red clip that looked like a rose vine. He looked beautiful and dangerous. And on his head was the cat Yoroichi, looking smug.

''Okay, let's go all you sons and daughters of…oops.'' He grinned covering his mouth. ''Almost said a profanity in front of Shadow. Oh! May I introduce everyone to, drumroll please, Shadow!'' he said grandly, holding the cat up high.

He grinned. ''Now let's go rescue Rukia!'' and so saying, he jumped into the gate, laughing as the others hurried to follow him. He was so crazy!

The pig guy, the pig guy was in front of them, and as soon as he saw Ichigo, the two of them started fighting.

It looked like it would be a long fight, until Hari punched Ichigo into the ground and Kukaku punched Ganju into the ground.

''Now be good Idiots and SIT THE HELL DOWN!'' they both yelled at the same time.

As Ichigo and Ganju sat like good children, Kukaku and Hari looked at each other.

''Kukaku Shiba the idiot's older sister.'' Kukaku said.

''Hari, the idiot's older brother.'' Hari replied back.

The two smiled.

''This is the start of a beautiful friendship.'' They both said, before wrapping their arms around each other and laughing happily.

On the floor, Ichigo and Ganju were scared.

''That's some sister you've got.'' Ichigo whispered to Ganju.

''I know. Your brother's a real piece of work.'' Ganju whispered back.

''Quiet!'' their siblings yelled, and the two immediately became silent.

Everyone else had managed to create a sphere, so why was Ichigo having such a hard time?

He was concentrating hard, sweating and getting angrier when Hari got up and walked over to him. At the sight of Hari, Ichigo got scared.

The others in the room noticed how pale he got.

Hari stepped in front of Ichigo and scratched his ear. He was looking into space when he spoke. ''Listen Ichigo. If you don't make that sphere by the time I count to five, I will take you by the ear to the bright sun, pull your pants down, put you across my knee, and spank you in front of all your friends and all those passing by. And then I will take away all your clothes and force you to run through the Rukoun district butt-neked as I chase you with your own sword. Do you understand?'' he asked and Ichigo nodded, sweating bullets in fear. ''Good. One.'' Hari began counting, and Ichigo tried harder than he thought possible to make the sphere.

He was trying so hard, and panicking so much. But finally as Hari said five, his sphere went around him. He almost passed out with relief. Instead, he fell shaking to his knees.

Hari smiled at him. ''See, now was that so hard? You just needed the right motivation is all.'' He said, patting Ichigo's head. He did not know that everyone in that room was now afraid of him. If he could do that to Ichigo, then he had to be seriously strong.

Hari saw the pink haired girl, and he squealed. Then, before Zaraki knew what was happening, Momo was in the small man's arms. ''Oh my god! You're so adorable!'' Hari yelled, hugging Momo for all she was worth.

Momo seemed to be enjoying it. Hari held her. ''That is it!'' he said, looking at the girl in his arms. ''You are now my daughter.'' He stated, before going wild again.

''Oh lord, it's happening again.'' Zaraki heard Ichigo whisper.

''What do you mean? Why the hell is that man saying Momo is his daughter?'' he demanded, looking at Ichigo.

''Hari likes cute things, and if he thinks it's cute, he'll make it his. When I met him, he said I was his brother since I was so cute. Then he went to my mom and said that I was his brother. Trust me when I say this. You cannot stand in Hari's way when he takes a liking to someone.''

Zaraki heard the words, but he didn't listen.

''Hey you! Momo is not your daughter! Now let her go before I take her back!'' he yelled, drawing his sword.

Hari looked at him and put Momo down. ''You stay right here Momo. I have to talk with your papa. Okay?'' he asked sweetly.

Momo nodded, and watched Hari walk to Ken-chi

Hari stood in front of Zaraki, and the next thing Kenpachi knew, he was hitting a wall. He struggled to sit up, but a boot on his chest kept him down. He looked up into the smiling face of evil.

''Now listen carefully. If you say Momo isn't my daughter one more time, then I will take you sword and PUSH IT UP YOUR ASS!'' he yelled, grabbing Kenpachi's neck and picking him up. ''And then I will bind you in so many seals that you won't be able to move at all. Then I will take you to a dark dimension and let a horde of demons fuck you until you die! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME kENPACHI!'' he demanded.

Everyone who heard him was stunned with fear. Kenpachi was afraid for the first time in his life. He nodded because he knew Hari would do exactly as he had said. So he nodded, and watched in fear as Hari took Momo in his arms and giggled with her.

He knew for certain, that Hari was a person not even he wanted to mess with.

''that is the ugliest woman I have ever seen!'' Renji yelled, pointing at the black haired boy.

Hari froze, and Ichigo and Ganju sweat dropped.

''Did he just call me ugly?'' Hari asked, with a strange smile on his face. Ichigo nodded.

Hari stepped forward. ''Ichigo, give me your sword.'' He said.

''But, Hari…you can't…'' he stopped when Hari looked at him. Without a single hesitation, he gave Hari his zanpactou and shuddered.

Hari looked at the sword, for a moment, and then he gave it back to Ichigo. Ichigo caught it, then watched as Hari smirked.

''I don't need a sword to beat you.'' He said before walking forward. He cracked his knuckles, and his eyes promised pain. ''Now, it's time to punish naughty children.'' He had an evil smirk.

It only took two minutes, but those were the longest two minutes of Ichigo's life. Because they showed him why he never went against Hari. And why he never back-talked.

Renji had been beaten, and then he had been humiliated, and then he had been spanked. Now he was sitting like a good child, looking at his lap and trembling. He would never insult Hari again. Not unless he wanted to die.

So when Hari told him to get up and help them save Rukia, he got up. He had already told them about his childhood with Rukia. They knew he wanted to save her too.

They had all met up again, and they were too late. Rukia was at the execution ground. And they had no way of getting there. At least, they thought so.

''You know what? Fuck this!'' Hari yelled, looking angrily at the execution ground. ''There is no way in any hell that I am going to run there!'' he yelled.

Then he looked at them and they all felt their hearts skip a beat. Hari sighed and put his hand over his eyes. ''I am gonna have a headache like a mother after this.'' He mumbled, taking his hand away.

He looked back at them. ''Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, Renji, Hanato, Chad, and you Shadow, give me your weapons. Now!'' he said, and without hesitation, they gave him their weapons. But for Chad and Shadow, he put his hands on them and took a glowing blue light.

When he had all the weapons, he sighed. ''Okay, get this straight, no one talks about what's about to happen. Got that?'' he glared. They all nodded.

They watched Hari seemed to absorb the weapons. Then a light flooded through him, a light that destroyed his clothes until he was butt naked, covered only in his long hair.

They felt their jaws drop, but they became speechless when the light left him and became a large wolf with five tails and blood-red eyes.

It looked at them. It was huge!

''What are you waiting for? Get the hell on!'' Hari yelled at them, jumping onto the wolf's back. The others soon joined him, and Renji had a hard time figuring out where to put his hands.

''Just put them on my waist!'' Hari snapped. Renji did, and he felt himself blush.

As soon as they were all on, the wolf jumped and ran on the air toward the execution ground. They were on their way to save Rukia.

They were in time to see the flame head toward Rukia.

''Shit!'' Hari said. ''All of you get down, your weapons will go back to you as soon as the wolf disappears.'' He yelled, and then he jumped-still naked- in front of the flame. He let it hit him, and he seemed to absorb it. He then turned around, and cut Rukia from her binds.

Ichigo and the others had landed and had their weapons back when Hari jumped toward them with Rukia in his arms. He set her down and stepped away with a groan. ''God I hate that. Ugh, so many souls and what the hell was that freakin flame? I feel like Shaed slapped my ass!'' he complained, rubbing his butt.

''Ichigo, who?'' Rukia began.

''That's Hari, my adoptive older brother.'' Ichigo answered.

As he spoke, he realized how quiet it was. He looked up, and found all the Shinigami looking at them. He took out his sword and felt the others get their weapons; they would fight if they had to. The Shinigami did the same. They were about to attack, until Hari stopped them.

''All of you, put your weapons DOWN!'' he yelled. His voice had such power that everyone looked at him. He was glaring back with his arms crossed. ''Now someone give me some fuckin CLOTHES because I do not like standing butt neked in front of you all. No matter how much you may enjoy it!'' he ordered. When no one moved, his hair began to blow as if there was a wind. ''I said, GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES RIGHT NOW. OR BY THE VERY AIR YOU BREATHE, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF HELL BITCHES!'' his voice, was one that caused almost everyone to take off their unneeded clothes.

Before anyone could give him clothes though, Aizen attacked Rukia and took the Hojoku from inside her. And Hari still had no clothes!

Aizen had the Hojoku, and he was about to leave with it, until Hari took it from him.

Everyone watched Hari look at the Hojoku. ''Give me clothes.'' He ordered, speaking to the blue orb. He seemed to get a reply he didn't like. ''Oh, so you're an all-powerful stone huh? And you won't give me some clothes? Fine, then I'll make you realize how scary I can be.'' He hissed dangerously. Then he put the stone against his forehead. In an instant, there was a soul piercing scream.

Hari smiled as he took the Hojoku from his head. The orb was _trembling!_ He looked at it. ''Now give me clothes.'' He ordered. Instantly, blue streams came from the orb and went to Hari. The streams became clothes, and Hari smiled. ''See, now that wasn't so hard was it?'' he said.

Hari turned back to the stunned Shinigami. He looked at Aizen. ''Yo, hot stuff. You might wanna leave now, and try to find other ways to get your goals. And since you're so hot, call my name anytime and I'll come to help. But remember, I'll only come once.'' He said with a wink.

Aizen took the warning and disappeared through a gate. He was going to need to think about the boy called Hari.

Aizen was gone, and it was about time for Hari to leave as well. But before he did, he would give the Shinigami a piece of his mind.

The confusion had been resolved and Ichigo and the others weren't in trouble. Ichigo felt glad. Rukia would recover, and she had finally talked to her brother.

He was happy, until he saw Hari walking toward the leader of all Shinigami.

His friends saw too, and every heart stopped. The other Shinigami saw too, and some almost passed out. Zaraki was openly trying to move away.

Hari stood in front of the old man wearing all white. He pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips. ''you have put me through a whole lot of shit I didn't need you decrepit old bastard!'' he said, glaring at the Shinigami. ''now I am going and I swear by all that exists, if you make me come back here, I will personally spank your ass before I kill you!'' he said hotly. Then, without another look, he walked away.

He went to Zaraki and took Momo from him. Then he walked toward a portal. ''I'm going now, and I'm taking the Hojoku and Momo.'' He said. Before he stepped into the portal, he looked at Ichigo. ''Ichigo, tell Kisuke that if I ever see him again, I will strip him down naked and force him to pull my carriage through Karakura town, and I will whip his ass on the ride. Then I will kill that bitch Yoroichi in front of him. Oh yeah, I'm keeping the cat'' He said, then he stepped into the portal. He looked back at Zaraki. ''Don't worry; I'll bring Momo back after I take her around for a while. Oh yeah, if any of you Shinigami mess with my friends, I'll kill you myself.'' With those cold words, Hari left. Leaving behind the Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2this tiring life

**Conner **

**I own nothing**

**Conner **

(I own nothing at all, and Momo tried to assassinate me yesterday. I barely escaped to write this. So I'm giving her a brother so she'll stop trying to kill me cuz of the new name.) **Enjoy**

Hari was walking between dimensions, when something hit him. He looked at his arms, and found a baby boy!

What the hell! Who the fuck would!

Oh, he had a lot to say to this boy's parents.

Walking beside him, Momo knew her mama was gonna make someone very sorry and very afraid. She was excited; she loved when mama got all mad. Especially when it wasn't at her.

Angel and the gang were sitting down. Angel was still in shock about losing his son and Cordelia was trying to comfort him. But no one could get over Wes' betrayal.

They were all sad and gloomy, and then a portal opened in front of them. Everyone tried to find a weapon, but before they could, a beautiful boy stepped out with a black cat, a blue dog, and a pink haired girl by his side. And in his arms, was baby CONNER!

Angel felt his mouth drop. ''Conner.'' He whispered.

At his voice, the boy turned to him and marched over to him. ''So you're the bastard father eh?'' he yelled angrily. ''Well tell me, what kind of messed up father throws their kid into the space between dimensions?'' he demanded, holding Conner in his arms. ''Do you know what could have happened to him? He could have been taken by some demon and put into a hell dimension! And that could have messed with his mind so much it's not even funny!''

The boy made Angel feel worthless. ''I didn't put him there, he was taken from me.'' he tried to defend himself.

''So that makes it okay? Oh of course, you couldn't protect him so you're not to blame. My ass you're not to blame!'' he yelled.

''Hey, don't talk to Angel like that!'' Cordy said, stepping to Angel's side.

The boy looked at her and she felt like he could see into her soul. ''I'll talk to him however I want to you little bitch.'' He snarled back, then he seemed to touch inside her and take something out. ''And because of your lip, I'll take away your little ability.'' He said, his voice full of contempt.

''Momo.'' He said, looking at the pink haired girl. ''Hold your brother, I'm gonna need both arms. And kill anyone who tries to take him from you.'' He said, handing Conner to the girl-Momo.

Momo smiled. ''Okay mama.'' She said, holding Conner in her arms. Then she watched her mama crack his knuckles.

Angel only had an instant before a fist had him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. He crumpled down and looked up in amazement at the small boy.

''Listen here oh powerful vampire.'' He said sarcastically. ''I am taking custody of your son since I sure as hell am not about to leave him with you lot.'' He said, hands on his hips. ''He'll be my son, but I'll bring him back every year and let him stay with you for a month. Now before I go, take some advice. Go to the guy who took your son and find out the real truth. Oh yeah, tell him all prophecies written in blood aren't always true.'' He took Conner in his arms and stepped into the portal. He looked back at their shocked faces. ''And if any of you try to take my son by force, I will kill you without an ounce of mercy!'' and so saying, he walked into the portal.

Momo looked at the people for a moment and smiled at them. ''Don't worry, mama brought beings much more powerful than you to their knees. So he can protect Conner. But if you try to go against mama's wishes,'' her smile became deadly and like a killer's. '', then I will kill you as painfully as possible. And remember this; there are countless armies that would kill if mama told them to. And these armies could destroy all of your races in an instant.'' With those soul chilling words, Momo followed her mama into the portal. After all, mama didn't want her to get hurt.

She left behind a confused and frightened group.

Doctor

Amy and Rory were laughing at one of the Doctor's jokes, when the Tardis shook. When it settled again, someone fell from its roof! No wait, three people and two animals!

They stood up and Amy saw how beautiful they were. The oldest girl had long raven black hair and wore a tight black dress with flowing sleeves and red heeled boots that reached her knees. The second girl had pink hair and wore a white dress with tights and black ankle boots. The small boy looked five and he wore black flowing clothes and had white ankle boots.

By them were two animals, a black cat with a red collar and a golden bell, and a blue dog with a black collar and a silver bell. The blue dog had deep blue eyes, and both animals seemed to be too smart for their own good.

They stood up, and the older girl looked at the Tardis controls until she saw the hatch into the heart of the Tardis. She walked to the hatch and opened it! She looked into the heart of the Tardis, and she wasn't dying!

She glared at the Tardis. ''Listen right now you stupid little girl!'' she yelled at it. ''I was in the middle of teaching my kids how to dance before you dragged us here!'' she yelled, the Doctor had never heard such anger. ''And unless you tell me…'' he paused as if he were listening to someone. ''Why should I care? Why should I help your stupid Doctor in the first place?'' she demanded. How did she know about the Doctor, and who was she talking to? No, could she be talking to the Tardis? ''what do you mean he's my type? You don't know my type!'' she shouted. ''You lousy ungrateful child! If you don't explain everything right now, I will personally demolish you. Now what the hell did you bring me here for?'' at her words, a golden light from the Tardis trailed out and touched her head. The stream seeped into her and she seemed to be hearing something. Finally the stream stopped and she stepped back. ''Good, now I know the truth. Be glad he is my type, or you'd be scrap-metal.'' So saying, she turned to the two children. ''Conner, Momo, go and put on some killing clothes, and put on your heels. It's gonna get really bloody in a little bit.'' She told the two children.

''okay mama.'' Said the girl-Momo-before taking her brother's hand.

''Bye papa.'' The boy said as his sister dragged him away.

The children would get lost!

''Excuse me, but a Tardis is not a place you want children to wander alone.'' The Doctor said, stepping forward. ''And how did you look into the heart of the Tardis without dying?'' he wanted to know.

The girl looked at him and smiled. ''Well hello there sweetie.'' She said, using the same words as River Song. Then she stepped forward, took the Doctors face in her hands, and kissed him full on the lips!

Amy and Rory could only watch as the Doctor got a kiss that lasted an impossibly long time. It finally ended when the Doctor came up for air. He gasped and looked at the girl in amazement.

''You're a boy!'' he finally yelled when he had his breath back.

The boy grinned. ''Yes, and you're a Time lord. So old, but so hot! And you're a very good kisser.'' The boy said smiling.

''A boy? Doctor, you kissed a boy? But you're not…!'' Amy said, looking wide eyed at the Doctor.

''I didn't know I was!'' the Doctor said, still looking at the boy.

''Well Doctor, as much as I'd like to keep kissing you, I'm afraid your River Song needs help. And this child asked me to help you.'' He said, looking at the Tardis.

''how can you call the Tardis a child? It's ancient.'' Said Rory.

The boy grinned at him and his smile made Rory very uncomfortable. ''Because I'm older than the Tardis of course.'' He said. ''And my name is Hari.'' He told the shocked trio.

He laughed; he might have a little fun after all.

River Song smiled as she heard and saw the Tardis appearing. It would be good to see the Doctor again.

The door opened, and instead of the Doctor, two children and two animals came out instead. What in the blazes?

After the children, came a woman more beautiful than anyone River had ever seen. She stepped out, and finally, the Doctor, Rory, and Amy came out. The three came over to her while the others walked around.

''Doctor, who is that woman, and why have you brought children and animals?'' she asked as soon as the Doctor was close.

''That, is Hari, and he said his children needed the exercise.'' The Doctor told her.

''He? That's a man? How is that person a man?'' she wanted to know.

''Because I'm not human!'' Hari yelled to her. When River looked at him, he was walking toward them.

He reached them and grinned. ''Hello sweet lips.'' He said to the Doctor, who blushed crimson. Wait, what was that about?

First off, why were there children and animals with them? ''Sorry, but you can't bring children where we're going, it's too dangerous. And how will you keep those animals safe?'' she wanted to know. She would not have the deaths of children on her soul

Hari looked at her with contempt. ''Momo is a death god and can kill anything mortal. Conner is a half vampire, so he can eat anything with life. My cat Shadow and my dog Oku both have two forms.'' He said. Then he looked at the four he spoke about and they walked toward them. ''Show the woman how you can protect yourselves.'' He said.

The girl was first up. She smiled, and then River saw a sword appear on her waist and a scythe in her hands. ''My mama made this scythe for me. It can destroy whatever creature I want it to. And it can drive them mad with fear too. Mama put a little nightmare in its blade.'' She said smiling, and then her weapons disappeared.

The boy stepped up and smiled, taking Hari's hand. ''Papa made me special daggers. They poison the body from the inside out, completely killing in an instant. And I can also eat the bad things.'' He said, showing his daggers and his sharp fangs.

Finally, the dog and the cat stepped up. They transformed, until two men stood in their place. The dog had become a man with blue hair and eyes. He wore a blue kimono. The cat had become a dark skinned man with golden eyes and black hair. He wore a waiter's uniform with a black vest. They both still wore their collars. And they both still had ears and tails!

The cat spoke. ''My name is Shadow, and I can defend myself very well.'' He said, his tail waving lazily.

''My name's Oku, and for my master, I would destroy this whole planet.'' Said the dog, wrapping its arms around Hari.

The cat looked at it before kicking if away from Hari. ''Stay away you stupid mutt!'' he hissed before jumping forward and attacking the dog.

Hari looked at them. ''Let them have their fun. They're just now realizing they're in love.'' He said, turning back to the shocked time travelers.

Their minds had just been blown.

Hari really hated River Song, even more than he hated Shaed. He hated her because the stupid woman had taken them into a weeping angel cave. And he'd lost his children!

He knew they would be okay, but Conner had a habit of going wild and eating himself sick if he was given a lot of food.

Man, if he ever got out of this, he would never trust time travelers again, no matter how hot they were!

Yup, Conner had eaten himself sick. But at least they had left the weeping angels at last. And at least now he could go and have a nice rest.

He sighed as he picked Conner up and Oku picked Momo up. Then, after saying bye to the time travelers and threatening them to never call him again, he stepped into the portal and headed off to get some good sleep.

Kenichi

The final battle between Kenichi and Odin was about to begin. But then someone fell from the sky. Someone both fighters knew and feared.

They both watched Hari land on his feet in between them. And then they watched him get up.

''Hari?'' both fighters said at the same time. Hari looked at them and smiled.

''hey Kenichi my Baldur, hey Tanimoto my Odin.'' Then he looked up into the sky. Kenichi looked too, and he saw four specks falling from the sky, fast!

'' I told you not to let go didn't I? Now you're all falling! You better land gracefully or else!'' Hari yelled.

As Kenichi watched, the specks got bigger and he could see two kids and two animals! They were dropping fast and Kenichi thought they would crash, but as the ground neared, they moved, and landed gracefully!

Hari smiled at them. ''Good.'' He said with sternly.

He didn't notice Nijima come up to him. ''Who exactly are you?'' Nijima asked.

Hari looked at him, and in an instant had punched him in the face. ''you pervert! Stay the hell away from me and my kids or I'll neuter you!'' he yelled at the twitching Nijima.

''Hari! Nijima isn't a pervert!'' Kenichi tried to explain.

Hari looked at him like he was crazy. ''Like hell that's anything but a pervert! Just look at him!'' he said, pointing at Nijima.

''I know he looks weird, but he's a friend of mine.'' Kenichi said, holding his hands up.

Hari looked at him in horror. ''You're friends with a pervert?'' he gasped, putting his hand on his mouth. Then he fell to his knees. ''Oh my God, my little Kenichi has become a pervert! Where did I go wrong?'' he cried.

Kenichi didn't know what to do, but then, Hari seemed to realize what was happening. ''Kenichi, what's going on?'' he asked slowly, his voice low and dangerous. Kenichi swallowed, but Nijima answered for him.

''Kenichi is the leader of the Shinpaku alliance and Odin over there is the leader of Ragnarok. Now the two leaders are fighting it out and winner takes all.'' He said through a puffy cheek.

When he looked at the pale Odin and Kenichi, he thought he may have said too much.

Both boys were watching as Hari stood up slowly and walked toward them. For each step he took, they took a step back.

''You two are leaders of gangs? And you're fighting each other?'' Hari asked lowly, in a voice that promised tears.

Kenichi and Odin pressed close and both shook. ''H…Hari.'' They began, but they got no further. Hari's fists connected with each of their faces. They were blown away, but Hari still kept coming. They stood and tried to run, but Hari kicked both of them.

They flew again and this time, when they tried to get up, Hari had a foot on each of their chests. He looked down at them with crossed arms.

Everyone was silent as they watched the strongest fighters they knew get beaten up by a guy much smaller than them.

''Now, you two are going to make nice right here, or I will spank you in front of your friends. Do you understand me?'' he asked coldly.

They both nodded frantically and Hari got off of them. As he watched, the two hugged and became friends again. They were both too scared to do otherwise, and Hari made them realize what was really important.

Hari smiled at them. ''Good, now you two go over there and sit down like good children.'' He ordered, pointing toward the two kids.

Kenichi and Odin obeyed.

Hari looked sternly at them where they sat trembling, then he looked far off. ''Okay you, come here! I can see you watching, now get over here before I have my kids beat you all to a pulp.'' He snapped, looking across the river.

A few moments later, the adults arrived, and a blond girl with them.

Kenichi saw Hari look at Elder for a while.

'' You old fart! You're still alive?'' Hari demanded, looking wide eyed at the elder. ''I thought I'd killed your ass for that dog joke!'' he yelled.

The elder looked a little nervous. ''Now Hari, you know it was just in fun…'' he got no further.

''Fun!'' Hari screeched, looking outraged. ''You think it was fun to pour canine pheromones all over me when I was taking a bath?'' he demanded, stomping his foot. ''Do you know how long I had to run before those freaking dogs and _wolves _left me alone? And do you know how many people I had to kill before I lost the urge to shed your blood? You… you, UGH!'' he finished, turning around to glare at something up.

''You in white, get the hell over here before I come over there and rip you a new face!'' he yelled, his eyes dark.

Kenichi and Odin both swallowed, they had seen Hari like this only once before, and after that, there had been no more criminals in their town.

Odin watched as his master, the great sage fist, jumped to land in front of Hari.

The sage fist smiled as Hari looked at him with narrowed eyes. Then, Hari's eyes widened.

''You! The hell? Old fart, I thought I told you not to train this guy! I even gave you a picture.'' He yelled, wheeling to the elder.

The elder stepped back. An angry Hari was not a good Hari.

Hari gripped his hair. ''Ugh, I…you…Ugh!'' he yelled, fighting his urge to kill.

''Can anyone here take a freakin punch!'' he yelled, looking around.

It was Apachai who stepped up. ''Apachai can take punch. Apachai can…'' that was all he said. Because Hari's fist connected with his stomach, and he was sent flying to smash through a building.

There was a stunned silence in the air.

''Like hell he can take a punch!'' Hari yelled angrily. ''and I still want to fight. Ugh, why the hell did I ever come here? I have a headache.'' He groaned, holding his head.

''Well, I could fight you.'' Hari looked toward the voice, and saw the sage fist. As Hari looked at him, everyone within looking distance had the sudden and powerful urge to run far away. Because of the sadistic smile on Hari's face and the look in his eyes.

''Oh, this will be good.'' Hari said. ''Just let me change clothes first.'' And so saying, he took off his black dress, in front of everyone!

More than one person admired his small and curvy body. He was slender and pale, with two wing tattoos on his back. He also had no visible hair on his body. He wore skintight black shorts and a black undershirt reaching mid-thigh. The undershirt was slit to the waist and lined in silver.

He threw his dress at the pink haired girl, and cracked his knuckles with an evil smile. He looked like an angel, like he couldn't even break a single glass.

How wrong so many of them were. And they were about to find out.

''Let's begin.'' And with those words, Hari disappeared.

A second later, he had sent the sage fist flying with a kick to the stomach. He ran forward, and jumped up. He landed hard on the sage. The sage made a crater. And all the while, Hari laughed.

''Ahahaha. You are so funny, to think you can fight me.'' he had his eyes closed, so he didn't see the sage fist' kick.

Hari flew to stop himself crouched near the ground. He stood up, and wiped his lip. His hand came back with blood. At the sight of the blood, Hari smiled. And his eyes turned a red brighter than blood.

Odin and Kenichi were both shaking where they sat. When Hari's eyes got red, then that was when he stopped being a person and became a demon.

Hari smiled, and looked at the sage. And then, the blood bath began.

In the next minutes, Hari demolished the sage fist, and by the end of it, everyone was afraid of him, and his pale skin was drenched in blood.

Hari stood in front of the mess that was the great sage fist. The man was now a mess of blood and broken bone and flesh. But he had given Hari a good fight, so he should live.

Miyu stared at the small boy that Kenichi had called Hari. In a few minutes, Hari had completely demolished the sage fist!

''Well, he did let me use a bit of power.'' Hari said softly. He licked the blood on his fingers unconsciously and gazed at the body with red eyes.

Then he looked toward the masters of Ryozanpaku. ''Hey, muscles.'' He said, pointing at Sakaki. ''Take the body and carry it.''

''You.'' He said, pointing to Akisame. ''get a whole lot of bone setter supplies. This guy is gonna need a whole lot of medical attention.''

Then he started to walk away. ''Take those four with you; I have to get some medicine to keep that one alive. See ya.'' And with that farewell, Hari jumped into the sky, and disappeared through a hole in the very world itself!

The masters of Ryozanpaku were gathered around Hari as he worked on the great sage.

He'd come back a while ago, carrying old jars of medicine. But the medicine inside hadn't looked like medicine at all. They had been three colors. White, black, and grey.

Kensei had known what they were instantly, but he had thought they were Chinese legend.

''Those are the celestial balms.'' He said, watching Hari with wide eyes.

''What are celestial balms?'' Sakaki asked from where he stood.

'' In Chinese legend, there are three medicines that can cure anything. They are known as the celestial balms for they were thought to have been created by the gods. The white balm is the good energy inside all things. The purest form of life and joy. The black balm is the darkness in all things. The fear of the dark and the ruthless hatred for things. Together, these two balms would destroy the body. But with the third balm, the grey balm, they work in harmony to bring peace to the soul. And once the soul heals, the balms move outward and heal everything else. From broken bones to old scars to a broken mind, the celestial balms will heal all.'' He said softly, awe clear in his voice.

''But how do you have the balms? They were thought to only be myth, given long ago by a god of nature.'' Kensei said, looking at Hari.

As he looked at Hari, he remembered some words of the legend. Of how the god had had eyes as green as the purest jade and hair as black as the darkest ebony.

As realization hit, his eyes widened.

Hari smiled at him. ''Yeah, I gave them the balms. I was that god.'' He went back to the body in front of him. ''But I took the balms away when people started to use them to hurt others. They used midnight to create monstrous soldiers who had only a thirst for blood. And no matter how fatal the wound, the soldiers refused to fall. Not until they were completely destroyed. After all, midnight trapped their souls in their flesh, making it very hard for them to die.'' He bandaged the wounds. ''They were using dawn to enslave people to them. Using the purity and joy it brought as a drug. And with twilight, they were using it to heal for a short while. And they made so many lose their homes and their lives.'' His voice held sorrow. ''I had to take them back, since they were doing such horrible things with them. They were being so cruel.'' He whispered as he bandaged Ogita.

Ogita was sleeping and Kenichi was sitting beside Hari.

''So Hari, did you find what you were looking for?'' he asked, looking at his small friend.

Hari smiled. ''Everyone seems to think I'm looking for someone but I'm not. I'm waiting for someone.'' He said, resting his head on his knees. ''I'm waiting for him to find me. The one person stronger than me. The person I hate and love with all my heart.'' he said gently, his eyes soft with warmth.

''who is he?'' Kenichi asked softly. Who was the one that Hari loved? They had to be very special indeed.

Hari smiled at him. ''His name is Shaed. And I tried to kill him the first time I saw him. But he caught me. And that scared me, so I ran. I ran and he told me he would catch me again. Now, I actually want him to catch me. But, until then, I'll keep running. Until he catches me and makes me submit. Until he makes me his.''


	3. Chapter 3His beloved Shaed

**Hari-the waiting ends**

**This is an emotional rollercoaster, but it's time to meet the real Hari hidden under the super angry and funny teen!**

**(Shaed is the one character I own. I made him! Oh yes, reviews are very welcome!)**

**Okay, it's been many years for Hari, and he's tired of it all. You'll finally find out about the man he loves, and you'll see that he's tired of the world. After all, he just wants the one he loves to find him. I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Thank my Beta or else this chapter may have never been finished. Thank the almighty Dyani! (bows down to the shrine made for the almighty BETA Dyani)**

Hari sat in a clearing, resting his body on Sage.

Sage was a large white-blue dog with three tails and red eyes. Sage had once been a human named Ogita, but he had chosen to become Hari's companion. Sage was large enough to ride and rest on.

Around Hari were Oku and Shadow, both lying across his body to keep him warm. Both there to protect him.

Hari had changed through the years. He had watched Conner and Momo grow and leave. Conner was helping his real father and Momo was back with Kenpachi.

Hari knew it would happen, but he was lonely now. And he had realized the reason he was always so angry. He had been waiting for Shaed for so long, but Shaed hadn't come for him in the countless worlds he had been to, and he believed that Shaed would never come.

The realization had broken his heart, and he had cried for so many days. But all things come to an end, and so too did his tears end.

Now, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Until he became part of the world, or until he ceased to exist in a physical form. Until then, he would sleep, protected by three that loved him dearly. Until the day that someone came to wake him. Until that day.

Inuyasha 

The forest was weird, and not much was known about it. Neither the demons nor the humans knew what lived in the forest. They only knew that a powerful creature lived in it. And that the forest seemed to come to life to protect that creature.

''Kagome, are you sure the shard is in that forest?'' Miroku asked, looking with fear at the forest.

Kagome nodded. ''Yes it's in there, but what has you so scared of that forest?'' she asked. She had noticed that her friends had not wanted to go anywhere near the forest.

It was Sango who answered. ''Long ago, something fell into that forest. No one knows what it was, but from the moment it landed, the forest protected it. Anyone who went in there never came out.'' She said, holding Kilala close.

''Not even demon's go in there. There's something that calls demons, but none of them ever return.'' Inuyasha said.

''Well, it looks like we're gonna find out what's in the forest. So let's go.'' And with those words, Inuyasha walked to the forest.

The forest was silent and dark, seeming to watch them as they walked toward the jewel shards. They were all silent as they neared the shards.

''Guys, I feel more than one shard. There are so many I can't count them.'' Kagome said nervously. ''And they're up ahead.'' She said, looking forward.

They walked forward, and soon they entered a clearing. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw.

In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful demon resting on a white-blue dog demon with three tails. Lying on the small demon were two other demons. A blue dog demon and a black cat demon. The three large animals kept the small demon warm and seemed to be protecting him.

Inuyasha looked closer, and saw jewel shards in the small demon's midnight black hair.

''Looks like we can take the shards easily if we're quiet.'' Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded, and the group started slowly moving forward. They didn't get very far before the animals woke up. Red eyes, blue eyes, and yellow eyes looked at them, and tails rose preparing to attack.

Inuyasha and his friends stopped immediately.

''Who are you that you would come to take our master?'' the cat said with a soft and silky voice.

Inuyasha swallowed.

It was Miroku who answered. ''We are searching for the sacred jewel shards. And we just want the shards in your master's hair.'' He said calmly.

The cat looked at him with piercing eyes. But then it looked at the small demon.

''We will let you have the jewels, if you can heal him.'' the blue dog said, looking at them with eyes full of knowledge. ''If you try to take the jewels by force, then we will devoir you without hesitation.'' It said simply.

Miroku swallowed.

''We know a great healer. His name is Jinenji, and if anyone can heal him he can.'' Sango said, stepping forward.

The dog looked at her and stood. The cat stood as well, and as Sango watched, the demons transformed. Soon, in their place stood two men. One with blue hair and eyes, and one with black hair and golden eyes.

''My name is Shadow, and the dog is Oku.'' The black haired man said. Oku walked to the sleeping demon, and picked him up. The three-tailed dog stood and transformed as well. A kind faced man with silver-blue eyes.

He smiled at them. ''My name is Sage.'' He said with a warm voice. ''I hope you are not lying to us.'' He said with threat in his eyes.

They were in Jinenji's home, watching as Jinenji looked at the still sleeping demon.

''Can you tell me what his illness is?'' Jinenji asked Shadow.

''He has for a long time been running, waiting for the one he loves to come for him.'' Shadow said sadly, tracing the boy's face. ''He waited for so many years, and yet Shaed did not come for Hari. And Hari finally couldn't fight his sorrow. He cried for many days, and when his tears ended, he no longer had the will to live.'' He said sadly.

''We only wish for him to wake. He has been sleeping for so long.'' Oku said softly.

Jinenji looked down at Haru, and gasped. Large green eyes were looking at him dazedly.

The others saw and gasped, they had never seen such beautiful eyes. A they watched, the jewel shard Kagome had flew from the small jar, and imbedded themselves in Hari's hair!

As Jinenji stared, a hand came up and touched his cheek. Haru smiled gently. '' oh, you are so beautiful. Now, your body should reflect your heart.'' And at his soft words, Jinenji felt his body become warm all over.

The others stared and Jinenji's mother stared in shocked amazement.

Jinenji was now beautiful, with long white-blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was beautiful, and looked like a dream. In his long hair were leaves and small bells.

He looked like his father!

''How?'' his mother asked.

Haru looked at her and smiled as he sat up. ''I just let his body reflect the beauty of his heart.'' He said gently, placing a hand on Jinenji's cheek. ''This is what I see when I look at you. The truth of your heart. You are so very beautiful.'' And so saying, Jinenji returned back to his original form.

Haru breathed in and smiled at the people in the room. ''I am glad to be awake at last. Thank you for your golden warmth Jinenji.'' He said kindly.

As those in the room looked at him, they all thought the same thing.

_There is an angel in mortal flesh._

The others watched Hari help Jinenji in the fields. Jinenji seemed to love Hari and there was pure joy in his eyes.

When they finished the work, Hari went to sleep on Jinenji's shoulder. He was so small and so light that it didn't affect Jinenji at all.

All that time, his three beasts were happy and rejoicing that he had at last awoken.

The large group sat inside the house, about to eat dinner.

The others started eating and it was a while before they realized that something was wrong with Hari.

They looked at him and could only watch as he coughed harshly and doubled over. He stopped coughing but held his stomach as he looked at the blood in his hand.

He looked up and smiled gently. ''Something, something is calling me. A jewel, so very pure, yet tainted with the blood of an evil. Oh, it calls me, it is like _his_ voice.'' he breathed out, his eyes closing. He seemed to fall back, but instead of hitting the ground, he disappeared in a shower of black cherry blossoms.

Oku and Sage jumped up with cries of anger and fear!

''STOP!'' Shadow yelled, and the two ceased. They looked at him.

''But Shadow, someone has taken him!'' Oku yelled, shaking with his rage.

''Yes, but raging about will do nothing!'' Shadow snapped. ''We have to find the one who took him. The demon is obviously powerful and he used a jewel to take Hari.'' He said softly.

''Naraku, it has to be Naraku!'' Kagome said.

''I know of him, a human who sold his soul to demons. Now he has taken Hari.'' Sage said, sitting down.

''We have to…'' Oku stopped and stared at something at the door.

The others looked, and saw a tall man with dark hair the color of midnight. His eyes were a blue dark enough to be black, his features were handsome and his skin was a brown-grey. He wore black pants and a robe over it. The robe was split on both sides to the waist and he wore a blood red sash around his waist.

As soon as the three saw him, they knew he was Shaed; the one Hari had been waiting for.

Shaed looked at them with a cold stare. ''I am searching for someone, he is delicate and beautiful, with large green eyes and long black hair. Have you seen him? His name is Hari.'' There was love in his voice as he said the name.

Shadow swallowed, he did not want to tell this being what had happened. Because Shaed was more powerful then Hari and he may not be as kind. He swallowed, he would still tell him. He had to.

Naraku sat outside his palace, holding a small demon in his arms. This being had so much power, and the jewel kept him from waking.

Naraku had placed the complete jewel-now black-in a necklace around the boy's small neck. It had weakened him, but the boy was still able to speak.

''Shaed…Shaed.'' He kept whispering painfully as Naraku held him.

Soon, Naraku would absorb him and his power, soon.

Shaed sat down, looking at his hands. He had heard the story, the entire story, from the Shinigami to the demons now.

''I searched, I truly did search. But he never stayed in a place for very long.'' He said with a sigh. ''Though now I suppose he's realized the truth.''

''What do you mean?'' Shadow asked from where he stood.

Shaed looked at him and smiled. ''There is no other being beside myself more powerful than him. Of course I could not help but love him. After all, who could help but love the other half of their soul?''

''What?'' Oku choked out.

Shaed smiled. ''Hari and I, we were once one soul. But we were lonely, for none could ever love us. We were too powerful. So we separated, becoming two individual beings with our own souls.'' He looked up and smiled fondly. ''We travelled for so long, searching for the other half of ourselves, though we didn't know what it was we were searching for. When we met, I remembered everything, and I loved him with all my heart. But he was afraid, for in him was the loneliness that we had for so long shared. He was afraid of letting me too close because if I left him, then his sorrow would crush him. He was afraid of the pain, so he ran away from me.'' he looked back down. ''But it seems he grew tired, and waited for me. I believe he truly did want me to find him, but after so long, his sorrow may have finally taken him. And now a demon has taken him!'' he snarled angrily.

''We can get him back.'' Shadow said, taking a step toward him.

Shaed looked at him. ''How?'' he breathed out, a dark and cold fury coming forth.

''I can find my master, as can Oku and Sage.'' Shadow said. ''We will find this Naraku, and we will destroy him for daring to touch him.'' he said softly, rage hidden in his voice.

''We'll help.'' The half-demon said, looking at them.

Shaed looked around at the other people and demons. He smiled darkly. ''Then let us find that filthy demon.'' He said, his voice rumbling with power. Eyes glowing with rage answered him. They would find Hari, and they would kill Naraku.

''Aaaaaaahhhhh!'' the scream flowed throughout the air, making all who heard it shudder. In the cave that Naraku had made his, the angel was being killed.

Naraku was ripping him apart, yet he did not die!

''What are you?'' Naraku yelled, clawing at the naked form chained to the wall of the cave.

The boy breathed harshly and looked at him. He smiled softly. ''You remind me a little of Shaed, the one I love.'' He let his head fall and his hair hid his face. ''Though maybe he should not have loved me so much. Maybe he should have been cruel and cold like you. Maybe then I would have hated him, and I would not hurt so very much.'' He said softly with a broken laugh.

''I am so tired of you Naraku. I want to sleep, just to sleep. I want silence to become my being. So now I will leave.'' He said softly, and that was the last words Naraku ever heard.

Soon, he was dead, and Hari stood atop his dead carcass. His hair moved in the braid that it had made itself into. At the end of the braid was a blue orb, holding his braid together.

He looked around the cave, at the bodies of the dead. He'd killed all of Naraku's people and only blood showed where they had been.

He started walking, a beautiful white kimono appearing on him. He looked beautiful, like a true angel from a dream. He walked away, searching for the place that he could sleep. The place that he could at last rest. Before the pain ate him away.

On his throat, the jewel began to sink into his chest. The color of it was a beautiful and sorrowful blue-black swimming in soft pink.

He walked away from the cave full of the dead, walking through the plain of tall grasses. His eyes were as empty as a black void.

Shaed ran through the land, getting closer to the scent of death and blood. Over all of it was the scent of his beloved.

Soon the group of demons, humans, and immortals reached a cave that stank of death. They walked into the cave, and the women ran back out, hands covering their hands.

Inside the cave were the burned bodies of Naraku and his servants. There was blood all over the walls, and the faces were frozen in pain and fear.

''Who did this?'' Miroku asked with wide eyes. There was horror in his voice.

Shaed grinned, and that sent shivers down all their spines. ''my beloved does not like being taken.'' He said with a laugh.

Then he lifted his head and took a deep breath. He seemed to taste something and smiled. His eyes became lighter, and they began to pulse.

He frowned and swallowed. ''We must hurry, he's dying.'' He said softly.

''What, why, how is he…?'' Oku said.

''He's tired, he's finally had enough. I pray we are not too late. We must hurry!'' he yelled, twisting around and running as fast as he could out of the cave. The others followed him, hoping that they weren't too late.

He hurt all over. He could feel his life leaving. He hurt, he wanted it to end so very much. He closed his eyes where he lay.

The small clearing began to shiver. The wind began to blow, and haunting music began to play. The roots and leaves swirled toward him, slowly encasing him in a warm cocoon. In his wish for death, the world decided to comply.

Soon he was inside a cocoon. The inner layer was of soft moss covered by fresh leaves, and the outer layer was of roots. He would be safe, and the cocoon was taking the pain away. He could feel himself drifting away, becoming nothing, just like he had been in the beginning.

Hari remembered, he had remembered long ago. He had once been the sorrow, the sadness, the light that had been half of the being called Harry Potter. He had saved the people and he had loved them. But they had betrayed him, turning away from him. They had tried to kill him, fearing his power.

He had cried, and he had cursed all of them. No more would they have such power. No more would the world care for them. No more would the other creatures even speak to them. They became dead to the other creatures of magic. They were cursed, and they were doomed.

But then he had tried to heal, tried to find love. But none had been enough. None had truly been able to love him completely. So he had separated himself. He had died, and become two. One light and the other dark.

And so Hari came to be. He had started looking for his other half, the only one who could love him completely, he had looked for Shaed, but when he had found him, Hari had run away. Afraid of being abandoned and alone again. He had been afraid.

But when at last he waited for Shaed, he did not come. Shaed no longer loved him. He had run for too long.

Yet if he could not be with Shaed, then he did not wish to live. He did not wish to exist at all. So he would die. He would become nothing, and he would end completely.

He was inside, sleep taking him already. And so, he did not see the forms running toward him.

_Nooooo! _

He could barely keep his heart from breaking as he saw the cocoon. He knew what it was, it was death. His beloved had fallen at last to his despair.

Shaed ran until at last he fell against the cocoon. His hands touched the hard surface as the tears fell from his eyes.

''Oh Hari, if only I had found you sooner.'' He whispered, pain in his voice.

He heard the others stop behind him, but he paid them no mind. They meant nothing to him. He shuddered, falling to his knees and closing his eyes. His beloved, his very light itself was allowing himself to die. No! NO! He would not let that happen!

They had been apart too long, he would not lose his Hari to death! Never again!

''Shaed, what is that?''

The voice belonged to the half-demon. He was a fool if he could not sense the cocoon for what it was.

He heard muffled gasps of horror and pain. They came from Hari's three companions. They knew what had happened. They knew that they had at last lost Hari.

''No, why. Oh why.'' The heartbroken words came from the cat as he was held by the dog. All three companions had tears in their eyes.

Shaed closed his eyes.

Oku looked at him where he knelt beside what separated them from Hari. And as he watched, a dark mist started to form around the man.

The children saw, and they stepped back in fear. Oku, Shadow, and Sage just sat where they were. What did it matter if they died? What did it matter if Hari was gone from their lives. Hari, who had loved them and cared for them. Hari who had shown them humanity and kindness. Though he had yelled so much and had seemed so very furious. He had always been sad, waiting for someone to come. He had been waiting, but now he was gone, having finally had enough of the world.

It didn't matter, the world might as well be destroyed for all that the three companions cared.

So when the mist began to form, they did not move. And their eyes were as empty as a tainted soul.

Shaed stood slowly, lifting his arms and allowing the power to flow to his fingers. He breathed out, and placed his hands on the cocoon.

The tendrils seeped into the cocoon, and he could feel the emptiness inside. He searched, going deeper and deeper. Searching for the small life that he hoped was still inside. At last after what seemed like an eternity, he found it. He found the small warmth that was his beloved.

And into that warmth, he let his spirit go. He would get Hari back, he would take his beloved back.

The world he entered was cold and dark, yet inside it, there was warmth. A loving voiceless song, full of the deepest sorrow. And in the center of warmth, was Hari, curled as tightly as he could be.

Shaed walked forward, kneeling before taking his beloved in his arms. He pulled Hari closer and sat down, running his fingers through the long, ebony hair.

''My dear beloved. I am so sorry.'' He whispered, bending his head til his lips rested on Hari's head. The sorrow he felt was evident through his voice. ''I am sorry for having let you run, I am sorry for having taken so long, and I am sorry, for having let you feel such sorrow and pain.'' He said, tightening his arms around his beloved.

How sorry he was, for having left his fragile angel alone for so long. He alone had known how truly fragile and sorrowful his beloved was. Even though he wore such a well-crafted mask. He could do nothing if his beloved did not wish to return, so he held his beloved tighter. He would never again let go, he would remain in this world of spirit for as long as he had to. He would never let his beloved go again.

Hari felt something warm engulf his consciousness but didn't dare look he was already at the crossroads bridge. Why go back now? As he tried to sink deeper, remainders of his fragmented memory swirled in the waters he stared into. Memories of a time long past, swirled images showed a mirror, a giant snake, a maze and a sword. A person becomes two halves of a mirror to run their separate ways, only to search for each-other again. He watched all this run down the stream, more and more images pooling out from under the bridge as all the people he was in contact with and had made friends with washed away from him. He felt pain. What were they doing now? Did they miss him?

A new memory blossomed and Hari watched it form. Someone chasing another's shadow. Cold and alone across so many worlds the picture was bleak and white but always somewhat hopeful. It showed the chase ending at a cocoon. Hari recognized it vaguely as the one he had formed for himself. The warmth surged back again, this time stronger. Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. It was Shaed, he had come for him at last, but he was already so close to peace. Hari hung his turned away and sank deeper. Nearing the end, he almost sank completely, going past the bridge into death. But he was topped by someone. Who else was here? Hari opened his eyes and looked up to see a line of people blocking his path. He recognized everyone there as people he had met through the years. He looked longingly for one soul, one from deep within his past. A tap on the shoulder and he turned around to find himself face to face with…

"SIRIUS" Hari shouted throwing himself onto the man squeezing the hell out of him.

"OKAY, Hari Hari, yes it's me," he laughed extricating himself from Hari's deathgrip.

Sirius looked down at Hari and smiled.

"I've missed you, but Hari," his face suddenly turned serious, "it's not your time yet there are people who still need you."

"But Siriussss," Harry whined.

"No but's," Sirius said "they are here to bring you back now." Hari followed his Godfather's sightline and saw Shaed standing there with his head hung in shame. After a moment, Hari walked over to him and reached out his hand. He stopped short-unsure if Shaed was truly there for hi-and turned back to look at his godfather,

"Harry two halves of a whole person will never find love separately, a whole person has to love himself first. Go home, your friends are waiting." Sirius smiled and walked back to the line blocking the way to the afterlife. Hari turned back to Shaed and held out his hand.

"Let's go home." Shade said, taking out-stretched hand.

Hari smiled with tears in his eyes.

Hari's companions waited desperately for Shaed to awaken and tell them if Hari was alright. Frost had formed on the man so thickly that it was like having a block of ice sitting next to you. But as they watched, the frost started to crack and the man finally moved. His eyes were focused on a bright light coming from the cocoon, catching the attention of everyone there. The cocoon receded slowly back till it was barely there. It began to crack, and as they watched, Hari fell out of it. Shaed stood with arms outstretched to catch him.

As Hari saw him, he smiled happily, and for once, there was peace in his eyes. He fell into Shaed's arms, joy making his tears fall.

''Will you stop running now'' Shaed whispered as he held him close.

Hari sniffed and nodded. ''I promise, I won't ever run again. I love you.'' He whispered.

Shaed smiled. ''I love you too, and I am not the only one.'' He said.

Hari heard the voices and turned. He saw his three companions and Inuyasha's group running toward him with tears and smiles in their eyes.

He smiled happily at them all. ''Hi guys, I'm back.'' He said with a grin, before he found himself in the arms of three tearful shifters. He was back, and finally, he was not afraid of being alone.


End file.
